


The Dream Must Stay Alive

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Miche Zacharias, Mike Zacharius - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Song fic, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986





	The Dream Must Stay Alive

_A/N: Listen as you read[[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYlrOqkuGf4&list=LLE9fNV8T73ydl8pTmpTqEEg&index=2)  
  
“Look in to the future, what do you see?   
_ _I really need to know now, is there a place for me?”_  
  
Walking among the white headstones of the graveyard, it was easy to see why the future was so bleak.  
The names of the dead who had risked their lives for the freedom of humanity were forever etched into the cold marble, serving as a constant reminder that not everyone was to come back alive.   
Having being with the Survey Corps for three long years, f/n was all too aware that there may come a day when she would join her comrades in death.   
She would be just another faceless name carved into a grave that may contain her corpse, possibly a limb or two...or possibly even completely empty depending on the circumstances of her death.  
  
 _“Tell me where do we go from here?_ _  
Take me as you find me, for what I am.  
And when I make mistakes, please understand.”  
_  
Sighing deeply she frowned, her e/c eyes drawn to the carving of the Survey Corps emblem above each of the named graves she passed by.  
Having not been skilled enough to find herself in the top ten and secure herself a place in the Military Police like her parents had wanted, she was disowned as worse than useless and told she may as well join the Garrison so she could throw herself from the wall and end her life quickly.   
Deciding she had nothing to lose, she joined the Survey Corps.  
She knew all too well that it was the regiment with the highest death toll since they went out into the titan's territory and faced them head on, but she didn't care...if she was going to die, she would do it for the cause rather than take the cowards way out.   
Obviously she didn't want to die, but with nothing to live for...no friends, no family, no lover...she was willingly to take that risk.  
She did her best to help improve her skills so that she may stand a chance of surviving her first expedition, impressing her squad leader and team mates with her determination to succeed.   
Yet like all rookies, she sometimes made mistakes: a mistimed jump, forgetting to check her surroundings before launching an attack.   
However they soon became few and far between thanks to some more intense one on one training with her squad leader and the improvement in her skills continued, eventually leading to the two of them becoming close.  
 _  
“And as long as I know you're near.  
There is nothing for me to fear.”  
_  
As the sun began to set, f/n made her way back towards the castle that served as the Survey Corps headquarters.   
Raising her head she noticed a lone male stood at the entrance to the graveyard, his dark silhouette standing out against the setting sun.  
A small smile finding its way onto her lips when he turned around to face her, she made her way towards him.  
Pale eyes bore into hers when she finally stopped in front of him and looked up to meet his gaze.  
Slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her close and lowered his head to hers, sniffing her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her crown.  
Despite the constant danger they faced on expeditions beyond the walls, f/n knew that with Mike at her side, she could face anything the titans could throw at her.  
  
 _"Out of the darkness, a light shines.  
Burning through the coldest night."  
_  
Being with Mike gave f/n a new purpose in life, a reason to fight and survive in the hope that one day they would see the war's end and finally be free to live a normal life together.  
He was the light that led her out of the dark despair her family had plunged her into when they disowned her, he saved her from herself and helped her find an inner strength she wasn't aware she possessed.   
  
 _"And we can find a way (together we'll make it)_  
 _With every step we take (moving closer together)_  
 _If we're gonna survive, the dream must stay alive."_  
  
The fact that Mike was one of the best soldier's in the regiment, second only to Captain Levi was a comforting thought.  
It meant that his chances of surviving expeditions time and time again were fairly high, furthermore with the extra one on one training he had been giving her, it also served to help hone her already slowly improving skills.   
Each time the two of them returned, it put them one step closer to realizing the dream they shared.  
That was the hope they clung to, the reason they were able to fight on as so many of their comrades died around them.   
They both needed to stay alive to achieve that dream not just for themselves, but for those they had and would lose along the way.  
  
 _"Baby will you hold me, when I'm afraid?  
See me through the danger, till the break of day."  
_  
It had been a long day, but the expedition wasn't over yet.  
After another unsuccessful attempt to reclaim Wall Maria due to losing too many of their numbers, Commander Erwin had decided that the regiment would be spending the night in an old castle not far from the edge of a once thriving farming community that now lay in ruins.   
They would've continued through the night to try and reach the safety of Trost, but with morale low and both soldiers and horses alike pushed to the brink of collapse, there was no other choice but to stop and rest.  
Despite the threat of the titans being minimal due to the fact they were rendered immobile at night, it was still necessary to post sentries to make sure that should any abnormals who seemed to be able to move sluggishly through the darkness came within range, they could then be dealt with efficiently and without endangering anyone.  
Shuddering violently against the chill of the night air, f/n pulled her cloak tighter around her body and swallowed hard, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the ground below when the moonlight broke through the slowly parting clouds and illuminated the world below in its pale silver light.   
Suddenly tensing up at the sound of movement behind her, she breathed a sigh or relief upon realizing it was only Mike coming to check up on her.  
Her watch would be over in an hour and she would be required to wake the next scout to take over while she rested, but knowing she had an hour with him set her frantic mind as ease somewhat.  
She smiled gratefully upon noticing the two metal cups of steaming liquid he had prepared to keep them both warm during the cold night, returning his gaze to the landscape below as he quietly put them down on the stone battlements and wordlessly took her into his arms.  
Instantly relaxing into his touch, f/n closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on his broad chest when he placed his chin on his head so he could embrace her while still keeping watch on the scene below.   
At least with Mike here, even if they couldn't see them, they would know of any titans appearing by the fact he could smell them.  
An impressive ability and one that proved invaluable to the regiment, it helped push back f/n's fear that none of them would make it through the night.  
  
 _"If there's love, there's a chance for me._  
 _Just believe in yourself, you'll see."_  
  
Craning her neck back further, a small smile graced her features when he momentarily looked down at her and lowered his head to hers.  
The tickle of the stubble that lined his handsome face gently scratched her skin when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and lovingly nuzzled her cheek.  
A small chuckle rumbled through the throat of the scout who had just finished his watch and was preparing to wake the next one to take over at the scene before him, earning a raised eyebrow from f/n before a small smirk was sent his way.  
She knew full well that he had a girl that he couldn't wait to have back in his arms and embrace the way Mike was currently holding her.  
Many of the scouts had lovers, wives and even children back home that they were fighting to secure a better future for, so she understood perfectly that they were going to get a few digs in at her for being in a relationship with a fellow scout and sneaking in a few snatched moments here and there.  
Still it didn't matter, she knew their teasing was all done out of lighthearted humour to boost her morale as well as their own.  
Love was what kept most of them fighting so hard...kept them all believing in themselves and their continued survival.  
 _  
"Out of the darkness, a light shines.  
Burning through the coldest night."_  
 _"And we can find a way (together we'll make it)_  
 _With every step we take (moving closer together)_  
 _If we're gonna survive, the dream must stay alive."_  
  
Leaving the castle ruins a little before sunrise, the battle weary scouts returned from their mission to the usual jeers and anger of the civilian's that lined the streets when the bell ringing out across the newly awakened district rang out through the cold morning air.  
Keeping her head down, f/n slowly rode through the district at Mike's side, desperately trying to ignore the hatred that was being directed at her, especially when she happened to glance up for a moment and noticed her parents stood watching their return.  
Swallowing hard she locked eyes with them, feeling the pain of their parting words to her after her graduation from the Cadet Corps threaten to overwhelm her and once again plunge her into a deep dark void of despair.   
Shaking her head before she ended up returning the harsh glare being directed at her, she turned to look at Mike when he happened to look behind her, probably sensing her discomfort.  
Silently nodding to let him know she was okay, she continued to follow him through the district...likening him to the light at the end of a dark tunnel.  
She would happily follow him to hell and back, their shared dream of a better life for themselves the driving force that kept her fighting, while Mike was the hope that shone out and made it seem all the more possible each time they returned alive.  
  
 _“And as long as I know you're near.  
There is nothing for me to fear.”_  
  
Upon their return to the solitude of their headquarters, the survivors returned their horses to the stables and proceeded to unload the corpses of their fallen comrades.  
Dismounting her horse, f/n suppressed a shudder as one of the carefully shrouded corpses was unloaded from the cart, however not careful enough.  
A single bloodied arm fell out from the pale brown cloth that had been covering it, hanging limp and lifeless from the body it was attached to.  
Wincing and closing her eyes, f/n almost choked on her own breath at the idea that one day it could be her body or even Mike's they were unloading from a cart, a terrifying thought to say the least.  
What would she do if she lost him? How would she cope knowing that he didn't survive to see their dream come true?  
Jumping slightly and inhaling sharply when she felt someone move to stand beside her, she turned to look and was relieved to find it was Mike.  
Staring down at her solemnly, he silently assured her that he was still there with her.  
Nodding in acknowledgement, she regained her composure and drew a deep breath, raising her head and walking forward to assist the other scouts with unloading the carts.   
It was a sad truth that many more brave soldiers had been killed, but she needed to concentrate on the fact that she had survived.   
For now she could push her fear aside and take comfort in the knowledge that they were both still alive and would live to fight another day to avenge their lost comrades, all the while pushing forward to achieve their dream, not just for themselves, but for the glory of humanity.  
  
 _"Out of the darkness, a light shines._  
 _Burning through the coldest night._  
 _And we can find a way (together we'll make it)_  
 _With every step we take (moving closer together)_  
 _If we're gonna survive, the dream must stay alive."_


End file.
